Forever And A Day
by HolliePop
Summary: An alternate ending to 'China In Your Hands' Instead of Joseph leaving without Jac, she decides to take him up on his offer of 'long walks in the country, log fires and high tea.' Please Review!
1. Euphoria

Chapter 1 - Euphoria

Jac Naylor was sat in the anaesthetist suite, practising the elephant graft procedure she had helped Lord Byrne perfect many years previous. She sat there deep in thought, wondering if she did the right thing by leaving Joseph to do the procedure with Mr Douglas. It wouldn't have been right, doing the procedure with Joseph, after everything, she still felt shameful and remorseful about what she had done.

Joseph hadn't slept all night, he had handed his resignation to Hanssen and he now had to tell Jac he was moving away, the woman he had fought so long to call his own he was now leaving of his own accord. It was the best thing for Harry though, that was why he was doing it, ultimately to give Harry a life he never had, with a Father who always put him first, regardless. He had to tell her, he just had too.

Joseph walked into the room, looked upon the woman he loved and smiled as he saw what she was working on. "Busy? I came to apologise."

Jac smiled as she saw the blue sweater which Joseph had 'carefully' picked out. "Red one covered in sick, yes?"

"This is my 'sweep you of your feet' sweater. More like Sooty and Sweep, I know. Come away with me. There's a GP practise in Penrith looking for someone to take over. We could run it, live in the hills, go for walks, take high tea, and have log fires."

Jac acted in the only way she knew how when she wasn't in a position she comfortable in, she retaliated and to her surprise Joseph fought back. The walls she had built up in her life were still there, but they were crumbling, and in this moment in time, they failed her, they crumbled around her and she burst into tears. "I want to be with you, Joseph, but… I give up my life… my career… my whole identity, for a man who will always put me second. You said it. Harry comes first… I can't do that."

"Jac, I have to do this, but I don't want to do it without you." Joseph walked beside Jac and help her face in his hands.

"I don't wanna lose you." Jac sobbed. "I love you."

Hearing those words for the first time made Joseph's heart sink and melt both at the same time. "I love you too." Those words sounded so foreign but yet so right. He bent down and kissed her, slow and deep. His tongue slipping easily past her teeth and exploring every detail of her mouth which even though he knew where he was, her mouth felt as foreign as the words they had muttered a few seconds earlier.

Jac loved the taste of Joseph's tongue, she felt needed and wanted and loved to play with it while it was rubbing along her teeth. She instantly took his waist in her hands and held him close. She loved him, with every inch of her body and needed him to stay. A dark thought crossed her mind, she could get her way if she used her body, she had done it before, so she could do it again, only she couldn't. She loved Joseph, she would never do anything to hurt him again, the thought hurt her mind and she sobbed. Joseph held her close and whispered soothing words to her. "You can't leave me, not now. I need you."

"Jac, you have to believe me when I say I need to do this. It would be perfect if you came too." Joseph stared deep into her eyes, her deep, mysterious green eyes. He hated feeling as though he had hurt her, he had hurt her, by putting Harry first, but he had too. He was a father, unconditional love, and Jac needed more than that. "I need you, just as much as you need me."

Jac felt a tidal wave of love cascade through her body, nobody had ever needed her before, and now there was a man stood in front of her, staring deep into her soul telling her that she was needed, and that was all she needed to hear. "I'll come with you, Joseph."

Joseph's shocked expression made Jac chuckle, "You'll come, with me, to Penrith?"

"Yes. Yes, Joseph, I am coming with you." She held his hands in hers. "We'll rule the empire!"

Euphoria spread though Joseph just as love had through Jac and he lifted her up and spun her around. "Jac! You are incredible! I love you, so, so much!" He kissed her again, only this time with more passion and depth. This time the kiss was longer and hotter, Jac wrapped her legs around Joseph's waist and her arms gripped tightly too his back. She allowed herself to melt into him, their bodies fitting perfectly together as if they were made to fit like a harmonious jigsaw puzzle, now however; all of the pieces were there this time, and nothing was going to pull them apart.

Joseph looked behind Jac's shoulder, still holding her tight as she was sending hot, pulsating kisses down his neck, the supplies cupboard, big enough for the two of them with room to spare. He carried her over to the cupboard and opened the door while trying not to drop Jac, although the pleasure that was pulsing through his veins was making him shudder, he held on as tight as was humanly possible, never wanting to let go of the woman he loved, and now he was going to prove that.


	2. Insomnia

Chapter 2 - Insomnia

_**Joseph looked behind Jac's shoulder, still holding her tight as she was sending hot, pulsating kisses down his neck, the supplies cupboard, big enough for the two of them with room to spare. He carried her over to the cupboard and opened the door while trying not to drop Jac, although the pleasure that was pulsing through his veins was making him shudder, he held on as tight as was humanly possible, never wanting to let go of the woman he loved, and now he was going to prove that.**_

Joseph threw aside the various medical implements, lights, scrubs and buckets and jumped inside as quick as he could, closed the door and began to prove his love and worth to Jac, he wanted her to know that he would never leave her, never let her go and he will be by her side for the rest of his life. He unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it over her shoulders; she laughed and took of his sweater. "Shame, Joe. I like that sweater!" Jac chuckled as she threw his 'sweep you off your feet sweater' onto the defibrillator. They kissed once again as they carried on removing their clothing, Jac working on Josephs suit and Joseph on Jac's clothes.

Jac paused once Joseph was naked from the waist upwards. "For a surgeon, Joe, you must work out!"

"Not really, it's running around Darwin after Connie and tugging on heartstrings which builds the muscle." He winked at Jac and smiled. He looked at her; she was wearing nothing apart from her underwear. "You're perfect Jac. Absolutely perfect."

Jac smiled and continued to stare at Joseph, looking into his deep dark eyes, getting lost in them and never wanting to be found. "You gonna stand there all day?" Joseph joked.

"No, Joe. I'm gonna stand outside the ED in my bra and knickers… get over here!" Jac pulled him close and unbuckled his belt and undid his suit trousers, and couldn't contain it any longer; she ripped off the rest of his clothes and allowed Joseph to lower her to the ground. Among the surgical equipment they shared a love that neither of them had ever experienced, all the years that Jac spent in care, nobody had ever shown her any compassion, the closest thing she had ever had to compassion was when Michael helped her find her mother, and he comforted her when she had nobody else. Joseph had never felt love before, not from Faye, not even his parents, they just saw him as a status symbol, a son who could follow in his father's footsteps and become an incredible surgeon. Jac and Joseph spent what felt like a lifetime in a naked tangle of arms, legs, tongues and 'not so sterile anymore' surgical equipment.

Once they had both proven their love to each other, Joseph pulled Jac to his chest and held her close, Jac could feel his heartbeat through his chest and this reminded her of the lockdown, when she and Joseph got quarantined in theatre. She had told him she wanted him then, that Faye wasn't right for him. They were both in danger, but Jac was the strong one, she rescued him when he stopped breathing and saved his life. This time was different however, over the last few months Jac had changed, she knew who she was and didn't have to pretend to be strong and brave anymore. She was. After her mother left her again she knew that it wasn't down to her, that there really wasn't anything fundamentally wrong with her, she had said what she needed to say to her mother and had finally gained closure. She could be herself with Joseph, not have to be a bitch to keep him on his toes like she did when she made out she was pregnant. He loved her and she loved him, and that's the way it was going to stay.

"Joseph, we better get out of here, before the cleaners wonder why their mops and buckets are thrown across the suite floor!" Jac sighed and lifted her head of Joseph's chest.

"Okay." Joseph smiled while he helped Jac get back into her clothes.

Once they were dressed, Jac and Joseph walked out of theatre hand in hand, towards the parking lot and Joseph's car. As per usual Joseph cleaned his door handle with his handkerchief and climbed inside.

Jac laughed. "I really, really do love you, Joseph!"

"And me, you, Jac. I love you too! Let's go get Harry, and I'll cook us some dinner."

"Sounds perfect, Joe. Do you remember when we used to stay up all night and watch films, just the two of us, could we do that? I mean obviously Harry might make an entrance or two… but I would love that!" Jac asked.

"Now that sounds perfect! Miss Naylor, I do believe you are going soft on me!"

"Not quite, but I'm melting." Jac winked at Joseph and he pulled out of his parking spot and out towards the crèche.


	3. Trust, Loyalty, Honour

Chapter 3 – Trust, Loyalty, Honour.

_To: Hanssen, H_

_CC: Hope, E._

_Subject: My resignation._

Dear all,

Holby has been my life, my passion and what I have stood for. Now, it stands for profits, speed and targets. That is not what my family built Holby for, we built it for trust, loyalty and honour and I will no longer be a part of what Holby has turned into… Thank you Mr Hanssen.

I have decided to take my commitments elsewhere, with my family and start a new life in Penrith, running a GP Surgery and doing what is best by my patients. I am sorry for those who I am leaving behind, namely, Mr Hope. You have stood by me since I joined the Holby regime and I could never repay you for all you have done for me and my family. You have been my mentor, confidante and friend, and I will always hold you dear.

My resignation is to be taken into effect immediately so I can start my new life in Penrith.

Yours Faithfully,

Joseph Byrne.

_To: Hanssen, H_

_CC: Spence, M. Levy, S._

_Subject: My resignation._

To whom it may concern,

This is to inform you of my resignation, to be taken into effect immediately.

Since the minute I joined Holby, I have fought my way up and worked extremely hard to get Consultancy, and it is only recently that I got even a glimmer of my efforts, a Locum position. I deserve more. Mr Byrne has given me the opportunity to have freedom and integrity and to stand on my own two feet, something of which Holby has neglected to recognise I deserve.

For those of you who have been there for me thorough my time here, I am truly thankful. Michael, I can never repay you for helping me when it came to my mother and ultimately saving my life. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. And Sacha, I don't hold regrets, but I am sorry that we haven't had more time together as colleagues and as friends.

To those who I hold as friends, thank you for everything. To those who have held me back, I am not sorry for who I am.

Yours Faithfully,

Jac Naylor.


	4. Regeneration

Chapter 4 –

As Jac walked into her empty flat, she sighed. The packed boxes and lack of furniture really bought home what she was about to do. Leave Holby and start a new life with Joseph and Harry in Penrith, be a GP with the freedom and flexibility to be her own person. Surgery was where her heart was however, fixing other people in less superficial ways than just giving them advice and prescriptions, actually getting inside someone and manually patching them up and getting them working again. She did know however that this was what she wanted to do, it may not be what was right for her, but she knew it was right for her to be with Joseph.

"Right, boxes… let's get you in the car." Jac muttered to her belongings, labelled in cardboard boxes.

Jac picked up two of the boxes and packed them into the boot of Joseph's car. "Joe? I could use a hand… there are too many boxes for me to move by myself!"

"I'm coming, hold on a sec, let me just put Harry down." Joseph said nonchalantly.

Jac looked over at him, he was in his element with his son, and Jac hoped that she could be a good mother figure to Harry, growing up in care she knew that having someone act like your mother is the worst thing to endure, but to have a motherly figure around is always a bonus. She would be that to Harry, she had to be, she couldn't have had the experiences she had as a child and let someone else endure them.

"Are we all there?" Joseph asked as he put the last two boxes in his car.

"Yes, I do believe we are, Joseph! Let's go!" Jac smiled, feeling more positive about the move than she had for the past 24 hours. "We'll drop the keys off and get going!"

Joseph smiled at her. He was so glad that Jac was coming with him, he wouldn't have been completely happy without her. He knew she was sacrificing everything for her, so he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy. Joseph watched her as she walked into the estate agents and then moved his glance over to Harry. "If only, Harry, If only." Joseph's heart sank as he realised the mistakes he had made when it came to Faye and Jac, he made the wrong decision, and couldn't help wishing that Harry was his and Jac's baby. He smiled as Jac climbed back into the car.

"All done?" Joseph asked?

"Yes! Let's go, Joe!" Jac said with an air of excitement in her voice.

The journey to Penrith was easy enough, dual carriageways and motorways mostly, so the driving was not too strenuous for Joseph. About halfway there, Harry started to cry. "I'll sort him, Joe, don't worry, he'll be fine." Joseph pulled over and Jac got into the back seat with Harry and fed him a bottle. Joseph was stunned by the maternal instinct Jac showed, Jac even surprised herself, a few months before, she would have hated the thought of looking after a child, but she thought to herself… _I'm different now, it's as though I've regenerated. Into a new woman, even conforming to the 'wife, son and dog' routine Joseph tried on me, and you know what, I'm gonna have the time of my life.' _Jac settled Harry back down in his car seat and got back into the front with Joseph. As she sat down, Joseph couldn't help but show her a massive grin.

"What's with the Cheshire Cat grin, Joe?" Jac laughed.

"You! You're incredible with Harry! You're amazing, Jac." Joseph beamed. At this point Jac's phone rang.

"Who's that?" Joseph inquired.

"Michael?" Jac said, in shock.

"You gonna answer?"

Jac pressed the answer call button on her phone, and before she even had a chance to say _hello_, she was cut off by Michael's dulcet American tones.

"What the hell, Naylor?" Michael exclaimed.

"Hello, Michael. Nice day isn't it, well how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Why, Jac? You were going places here."

"No I wasn't, I was being pushed around on the same level, I wasn't getting to where I wanted to be fast enough, and besides, there was no freedom there anyway, I'm getting the best of both worlds where I'm going."

"You could 'a told me, Naylor." The tone in Michael's voice lowered, he even sounded sad.

"I wouldn't have known how to, to you or Sacha."

"Speaking of which." Jac heard the phone switch hands. "Hello partner." Jac's heart sank.

"Sacha…"

"How's it going, not too much traffic I hope, well you know the roads, always busy. Maybe they'll see you coming and move over, in the hope you won't injure them or deeply traumatise them."

Jac chuckled. "We're all fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Heartbroken. I'm gonna miss you, Jac."

Jac swallowed hard. "I'm going to miss you too, Sacha. Thanks for everything, you've done a lot, and I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Can we come visit? Michael and I, I mean. He's devastated too, Jac."

Joseph looked over at Jac, a tear formed on her high cheekbones, "You okay, Jac?" Jac nodded. "They can come and visit whenever they like, you know."

"Thanks, Joe." Jac smiled.

"You can come over whenever you like, you and Michael."

The phone was passed back over to Michael. "Geez, Naylor, you really know how to put me on edge! Don't go forgetting me now!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, you've done me well, Mr Spence, thanks for absolutely everything, I owe you one." Jac smiled.

"My God, Sacha! Write that down!" Michael laughed. "Okay, Naylor, we'd better go, Hanssen's coming down to AAU to check efficiencies, he's working his way up, he did the ED last week, AAU this week…Darwin and Keller need to watch out! Look after yourself, and say 'Hi' to Joseph for us will ya?"

"I will, see you later Michael, and say bye to Sacha, don't want him feeling left out now do we? Bye."

Jac hung up and looked at her phone. A tear fell onto the screen.

Joseph held her hand, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes." She looked deep into his eyes. "I'm surer of this than anything. I'm just going to miss Michael and Sacha. They've done so much for me the past few years."

Josephs grip tightened. "A new life, yeah?"

"A new life." Jac kissed Joseph on the cheek as Joseph pulled into the fast lane. It wasn't too long before they were in Penrith. Jac and Joseph got out of the car and Joseph got Harry out of his car seat and joined Jac as she stood looking over at the rolling hills and stream that cascaded through them.

"It's beautiful." Jac spoke with wonder in her voice, wonder for the natural surroundings which were so different from the concrete jungle of Holby and wonder for the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"That it is, and so are you." With Harry in one arm, Joseph wrapped the other around Jac's shoulders and as they stood looking at the wondrous view that Mother Nature had lain before them, and the two of them had never felt happier.


	5. Melt in the Middle

**Hey y'all (:**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update… School's taking over! Exams have been and gone… A in Law and a B in Sociology! :D So I'm gonna get this story done and get cracking on some new ideas! It's my birthday today so reviews would make my day even better!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**HolliePop x**

Chapter 5 – Melt in the Middle

The first night in a new house is always unsettled, and truer words had never been spoken. Jac Naylor had never had a worse night's sleep in her entire life, from the unfamiliar sights and sounds to the crying of an infant in the next room. It was a night's sleep that she was happy to endure however; she was looking forward to her new life with Joseph as a GP in their own surgery.

"Joe, wake up! It's nearly time to go look at the surgery." Jac spoke with excitement and an air of exhaustion in her voice.

Joseph woke up as ungracefully as a Byrne could; he too had experienced a similar slumber to Jac. "I'm awake! Sorry." He yawned. "Yes, let me just dress and feed Harry and we can go!" Jac smiled as Joseph walked out of the room with messy hair and sleep marks down his back and arms. His shorts crumpled around his muscular legs. Jac's thoughts were disturbed by a shrill cry from the next room.

"Jac…" Joseph called from the closet.

"I'm on it!" Jac chimed as she pulled on a silk dressing gown and walked into the next room, gazing at the screaming infant her thoughts wandered… she had to tell him. She just had too. Jac walked over to the crib and lifted Harry out, his screaming stopped and Jac smiled. "Good boy, just like your Daddy. He does whatever I say too!" At this point Joseph was stood in the doorway in his brand new grey suit.

"She's right Harry. Always do what Jac tells you, she's a feisty one!" He chuckled as he bought the bottle in and handed it to Jac. "You would make an incredible Mother, you really would."

Jac looked deep into Joseph's eyes, the last time she did this she tore him to pieces, and she just hoped that for once, she could make him happy. "Joseph."

Joseph saw fear eminent in Jac's eyes. "Hey, Jac. What's wrong?"

Jac swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant, Joe."

Joseph's face mutated from sheer joy to confusion then back to joy. "Jac! That's incredible!" He pulled her into an embrace, careful not to crush Harry in the middle of them. "But when?"

"The locker room." Jac laced her fingers through Josephs. "Unconventional, I know!"

"Well, that's you all over!" Joseph chuckled. "Are you happy?"

Jac looked slightly confused. "With what?"

"Being pregnant!" Joseph beamed!

"So you want it, the baby I mean."

"Of course, Jac! Don't you?" Joseph always wanted Harry to have a brother or sister, but he was querying whether or not Jac could handle this.

Jac sat on the rocking chair in the corner of Harry's room, amongst the boxes and bags it was the only place she could sit. Sit and ponder on the thought that she and Joseph will be a proper family, Wife, son and dog. "Yes, Joseph. I do, I want to keep our baby!"

Joseph took Harry from Jac's arms and threw him up in the air. "Did you hear that, Harry! You're going to have a brother or sister!" Joseph laughed as Harry gurgled in some form of agreement. Joseph laid Harry back into his crib and pulled Jac into an embrace. "The Ice Queen has truly melted!" Joseph laughed.

Jac kissed him and mumbled to his lips. "Yes, you have final melted me, Mr Byrne. I love you."


	6. Something's Missing

**Thanks once again for all your lovely reviews! They make me very happy! So please continue to read and review! And also enjoy my stories! I hope you do!**

**Hollie xxx**

Chapter 6 – Something's missing

Jac pulled the last of her things off of her desk and into her ever growing handbag full of kinder egg wrappers and toys; her cravings were also growing along with her midriff. Pregnancy really was taking a hold of her now. The five months since she found out she was pregnant have been extremely hectic; Harry turned one, the Surgery gained more and more patients and Jac and Joseph fell ever more in love. Joseph knocked on her office door.

"Jac, you ready?" He smiled as she stuffed one last kinder egg into her mouth, inspecting the toy before acknowledging the fact it was the same as the last two she had thrown to the bottom of her bag.

"Yep!" She mumbled, "Come on, we'll be late otherwise."

Joseph grabbed Jac's hand and laced his fingers between hers, "You excited?"

"Yeah, are you?" Jac's voice seemed unusually unsure.

"I'm excited, Jac. What's wrong?" Joseph's voice was full of concern.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. I mean, what if something is wrong with our baby, or I can't handle being a mum or Harry doesn't like being an older brother…"

Joseph turned to stand in front of Jac and held her face in his strong hands. "Woah, Jac! There is no need to worry. Our baby is going to be fine. Harry will love being a brother and you are going to be the perfect parent, you already are to Harry even if you won't admit it to yourself."

A tear ran down Jac's delicately high cheekbones. "I know, I'm sorry, Joe."

Joseph brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Everything's going to be fine. Just like I said, 'Wife, Son and dog."

"Just a shame we haven't got to the 'dog' bit yet!" Jac chuckled to mask the twinge that had manifested in her mind, 'or the wife part.' Her mind uttered. She shook herself off. "Come on, let's go and look at our baby!"

**I apologise if this seems to be like a filler chapter, that wasn't my intention… but I wanted to have the scan as a separate chapter!**

**Hollie xxx**


	7. Two Minutes

**Hey Y'all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But all of my exams are now out of the way and I promise that each of my stories will be updated soon! I know I said this was going to be the scan scene. But as I was writing this ideas kept coming to me so I had to write this chapter!**

**Hollie xxx**

Chapter 7 – Two Minutes.

As the wheels of Joseph's car spun round and around, so did the thoughts in Jac's mind. Marriage had never crossed through her mind before, the concept to her seemed alien. The thought of giving yourself to someone so entirely, that everything of yours is theirs? Before Jac would have scoffed in the face of anyone who thought that was 'romantic.' Jac was and always had been, an independent woman. So why was it she wanted to become married to Joseph? Why did it upset her that he hadn't asked her by now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the car stopping and Jac's frosty stare out of the front window was melted by the beams of light radiating from Josephs smile. Jac couldn't help but smile back. 'Come on,' Joseph said. 'I want to see our baby!'

For the first time in her life, Jac Naylor wanted to become married, to the man standing right next to her, carrying her bags and in a few months' time, would be the proud parent of a new-born baby Byrne, and the thought didn't scare her at all.

Joseph's heart sank as they entered Penrith County Hospital, the never ending weaving corridors that seemed to have no destination. Truth be told. Joseph missed Holby, he missed everything about it, the atmosphere, the people and even the incessant policy changes and budget cuts.

Jac was too busy in her own mind obsessing over marriage to notice the shabby surroundings of the hospital, the hospital which would be in charge of her anti and post-natal care and where she would be having her baby, a thought which chilled Joseph to the bone. Her train of thought was halted only by their arrival at the ultrasound suite. 'Joe? Are we going in together?"

Joseph was stunned by Jac's lack of surety. 'Yes, Jac, Of course we are.' Joseph could see something was upsetting Jac. Joseph put it down to the nerves, after all she had told him about the anxieties that she had about becoming a mother, so he did his best to reassure her. 'Jac, you are going to be fine, all of us are! I promise you.'

Jac smiled at Joseph's concern but her mind was in conflict. Could he really not tell that she wanted to become his wife? Or had she had such a strong persona for so long that he though marriage was not what she wanted? 'I'm gonna go check us in.'

Joseph watched as Jac walked towards the reception desk. There was more to Jac's state of mind than just nerves, it hurt him that she was feeling this way and he couldn't work out what was wrong. He sat down on a hideously garish peach chair and slumped his head against the wall. 'Come on, Joseph, you know Jac. What is wrong with her?'

As she made her way to the reception desk, Jac's heart dropped as she saw the grubby glass screen, lack of hand sanitizer and the girl who was sat behind the desk. 'Hello, Jac Naylor. I and…' Jac struggled to find the correct word, 'my boyfriend… have an appointment with Dr Roberts.' The girl who looked no older than seventeen, tapped her bright pink nails, Jac would have called them talons, on the desk and fiddled with her peroxide blond side ponytail. 'Your boyfriend?' The girl asked in a tone which Jac didn't like very much.

'Yes. My boyfriend!' Jac snarled at the girl. At this point, Joseph came over to the desk and put his arm round Jac's ever growing waist. 'Is everything okay?' Joseph directed his question but Jac felt the sentiment.

The girl looked Joseph up and down in a way which riled Jac up even more. 'You two ain't married then?'

It was now Joseph turn to get tense. But Jac spoke before Joseph even had a chance to think of anything to say. 'No we're not! But that's none of your business.' Jac looked at Joseph as if she was willing him to understand what it was that she wanted, but his expression remained focused on the receptionist. Joseph found his words, 'I'm the baby's father, and I will be in there to see my child up on the screen.'

The girl was enjoying seeing Jac and Joseph get stressed, 'Sorry, you's gotta be married. Mother's rights and all that. We gotta be sure that the 'daddy' is the real baby daddy, and marriage is the closest thing to proof. You never know these days.

Jac was hurt, deeply hurt by this last comment. So as always used to be the case, she retaliated, hard and viciously. 'You listen to me you insolent woman, we are both medical professionals and we demand that you let us in together, to see our baby. Do you hear me?' Joseph, interrupted Jac's tirade, knowing all too well where they could lead. 'Jac, it's okay.'

Tears began to fall from Jac's eyes. 'No, Joe. No it's not. I don't want to go in without you. You have to be there.'

'And I will be.' Joseph soothed. 'Just go and sit down and relax. I'll get it sorted.'

Jac was to consumed by rage and despair to put together a protest, so instead she went and sat down on the same hideous peach chair that Joseph had sat on and once again the painful thoughts of a single life taunted her mind. She had to be Joseph's wife. She just had too.

As he looked over at the broken woman sat in the waiting area, Joseph knew there was more to Jac's heart wrenching emotions than just fear. He had to make her better, he couldn't sit by and let her suffer in this way, in the meantime however, he had to focus on ensuring that he was in the scan room with her. 'Listen, I am the baby's father. Jac and I have been together for nearly a year now. Surely that proves something, and if you are implying Jac's fidelity then I have to say I am deeply hurt by your accusations.'

'Listen mate,' the receptionist said. 'I ain't trying to disrespect you's or anything, but I gotta go by the guidelines. I'd be in for a right rollicking if I didn't.' The girl actually had a glimmer of sympathy about her face.

'I know you have to follow policies, but surely the fact that Jac is scared out of her mind plays some part in you letting me go in there.'

'It should, but it don't.'

'Please.' Joseph was getting desperate now. Who would have thought that not being married to someone could possibly cause all this heartache, with all of his heart Joseph wanted to be married to Jac, but he knew, deep down in his heart of hearts that Jac was not the type of person who wants to get married. He remembered when they had dated before, he bought up the topic and the look on Jac's face was one of pure horror. The last thing Joseph would want to do would be to scare Jac away. No matter his feelings, no matter how much he wanted to have his very own 'Mrs Byrne', he simply had to accept the fact that Jac would never agree to marry him. 'Do whatever you have to do, just let me in there with her.'

The girl clicked her teeth once again. 'Look mate. There is something I can do, but if management catch you in there with her, you'll be the one in trouble. You get me?'

'I'll do anything.' Joseph begged.

'Miss Naylor will have to go in first, then, when I go to photocopy something, you go in. Alright?'

'Perfect.' Joseph called over to Jac. 'Come on, Jac. Time for you to see our baby.'

Horror spread through Jac's body. 'Me? No, Joseph! You have to be there.'

Joseph held Jac's head in his hands and whispered. 'And I will be, as soon as the receptionist goes to photocopy something. Which she will do in about two minutes. I'll be there then. I promise.'

Jac looked up at Joseph. 'Promise me. Don't let me be alone.'

'Never. I give you my word.'

With that, Jac kissed Joseph on the cheek and walked towards the door to the ultrasound suite. She turned around to gain one last reassuring look off of Joseph then knocked on the door. Joseph mouthed the words 'two minutes' as Dr Roberts helped her inside.

'Right.' Joseph said. 'You start photocopying, and thank you. It means a lot to her.'

'Yeah, well.' The girl said. 'You gotta be careful, she loves you mate. Don't let her get away from you, you hear?'

Then it all clicked in to place for Joseph, he was wrong. Jac did want to get married. That's why she'd acted strange around him all day and got so defensive when the receptionist questioned their marital status. Joseph looked towards the door where Jac had just entered. He had to marry Jac. He wanted to marry Jac.

**Okay! Please review! It's reviews that make me carry on writing! Let me know what you think should happen in the scan, baby's gender maybe? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Hollie xxx**


	8. Home

Chapter 8 -

_Jac kissed Joseph on the cheek and walked towards the door to the ultrasound suite. She turned around to gain one last reassuring look off of Joseph then knocked on the door. Joseph mouthed the words 'two minutes' as Dr Roberts helped her inside… _

'Good morning, Mrs… Miss? Naylor.'

Concern spread itself through Jac's body, Dr Robert's hadn't even known what patient he was seeing next, he had to look at her notes to determine her name. As he came over to examine her, the concern grew. 'So how many weeks pregnant are you, Miss Naylor?'

'Twenty four.' From her own experience at Holby, and even in the Surgery she would look at the patients notes before even looking at the patient themselves.

From the reception area, Joseph's anxiety levels were increasing, 'How long until I can go in?' Joseph asked the girl behind the reception desk.

'Well, Dr Rob usually talks to the patient for two minutes or so, then he'll remember something and come out to get what he forgot, you can go in then. When you're in he can't make you leave if your girl wants you there.'

'Okay, thanks.' Joseph was becoming ever more anxious. Not knowing what was going on in the room he had let Jac walk into alone, all because they weren't married. Married. That word stuck in Josephs head, swimming around and around until he began to feel faint. The trance he had got himself into only broken by the sound of the photocopier.

'Right then, Miss Naylor, let me just go grab a few things and then I'll be right back.' Dr Roberts smiled as he sauntered out of the room.

Joseph saw the door close as the Obstetrician left the consultation suite. He ran to the door and got inside before anybody saw him and held Jac close as her body shook uncontrollably. 'Joseph, I don't want to be here!'

'Woah, Jac. Calm down, what's wrong.' Joseph looked deep into her eyes and saw fear, pure and genuine fear.

'All of this!' Jac's arms gestured to the room she was in. 'It's all wrong!'

'I know the hospital isn't right, Jac.' Joseph's mind flew back to the shabby corridors and peeling paint. 'I don't want you to have to go through this here.'

'He didn't even know my name. He had to look at my notes to work that out!'

'Listen to me, Jac, nobody is going to hurt you okay. I will always be right by your side, every step of the way, I promise.' Joseph once again gave Jac his warmest and most reassuring smile. Their moment interrupted by the door opening once more.

'Right then…' Dr Roberts looked at the extra figure in the room. 'Umm, excuse me sir, you're not allowed in here.'

'I am the baby's father.' Joseph spoke firmly but calmly as Dr Roberts once again looked down at Jac's notes.

'Nowhere does it say that Ms Naylor is married.'

'I know we're not married!' Jac exclaimed once again. 'But that doesn't mean he's not the father!'

'I am staying right in here with the woman who is carrying my child. So please, just do the scan, and we'll be out of here.' Joseph spoke with a calming hand on Jac's shoulder.

'Okay then.' Dr Roberts looked stunned at the display that had unfurled around him, he gestured for Jac to lay down on the bed and began the ultrasound.

Joseph had his eyes fixed on Jac as hers were on the screen. 'I can't believe I'm going to see our baby!' She looked over to Joseph to see tears in his eyes. 'Joe. What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong.' Joseph spoke with a smile, he knew that he was going to ask Jac to marry him, soon. 'I'm just excited!'

'Here we are.' Dr Roberts raised his voice so he could be heard over the 'dudum' of the baby's heartbeat.

As Jac and Joseph looked at the monitor, tears of joy and relief fell onto their intertwined hands. 'Is it okay?' Jac asked.

'Absolutely perfect!' Joseph said.

Looking a little put out by Joseph's diagnosis. Dr Roberts confirmed that the baby was in fact okay. 'Do you want to know the gender?' He asked.

Jac looked at Joseph, who had the biggest grin imaginable on his face. 'Yes' she said.

'I am pleased to say that you are having a baby girl!' Dr Roberts exclaimed.

'A girl!' Jac cried. 'I'm having a baby girl!' Jac began to cry once again and she looked upon the pride and happiness that had manifested on Joseph's face. 'Harry's going to have a sister Joe!'

'I know!' Joseph exclaimed!

'Right then, just make your way back to reception and make your next appointment, see you soon Ms Naylor.'

'No you won't.' Said Joseph. 'We're going back to Holby to have our little girl. Not here.'

'Jac stared at Joseph with relief apparent on her face. 'Holby! Really, Joe!'

'Yes. I am not letting you go through this here.' Joseph held Jac's face in his hands. 'It's all going to be okay!'

Jac rested her head against Joseph's chest as Dr Roberts tried to persuade them to stay, but their minds were made up. They were going back to Holby.


	9. All Over Again

**Hello to my amazing readers! Thank you so much for still reading my stories even though I've not updated in so long! These next few chapters are going to unfold the story of Jac and Joseph's batting emotions on marriage and moving back to Holby! As always, I'm open to suggestions, so keep your reviews coming in, they really make writing that much more worthwhile!**

**Hollie xxx**

Chapter 9 – All Over Again

The smile on Jac's face had not faltered for days since Joseph said he was taking her back to Holby. It was hard for her to leave in the first place, to leave her friends behind, all of her hard work and who she really was. She enjoyed being a GP, but no-where near as much as being a surgeon. Acting in ways that really made the patient better when there was usually no hope other than to operate, which is more exciting than prescribing box after box of paracetamol for people with sore heads and colds. The little niggle of wanting to be married was still there though, and to her, she thought that Joseph would never ask her, because of what she used to feel about matrimony. 'It's just a piece of paper,' she'd used to say, but recent events had made her realise that it is so much more than that.

With the preparations for the move back to Holby underway, Joseph had hardly had much time to think about he was going to propose to Jac. He'd got her old flat back for them to live in until they found somewhere more appropriate for a growing family, Jac's position was still open at Holby although Joseph's had been filled by Greg. He'd have to go and speak to Hanssen when they got back. A thought crossed Joseph's mind. 'Jac?' He called though to the lounge.

'Yes?' Jac said.

'It'll be close to Harry's birthday when we get back to Holby, shall we throw a party, along with the housewarming?'

Jac waddled into the kitchen, her stomach growing ever bigger. 'Yeah, sounds good!' She exclaimed. She reached up and placed a kiss on Joseph's cheek. 'My things are all packed, so are Harry's. Just the rest and then the stuff from the surgery, then it's all systems go back to Holby! I can't wait to see Michael and Sacha!'

'I know you've missed them.' Joseph smiled, 'You haven't spoken to them in a while, is everything alright?'

'Yeah, course, just been busy, I wouldn't know what I'd say anyway! Oh God. They don't even know I'm pregnant!' Jac laughed. 'They'll be so shocked!'

'Sacha might just cry!' Joseph chuckled.

'He'd better not! With my hormones like they are, I might cry too!'

'Right.' Joseph smiled. 'I'm going to go to the surgery, take the last of our things and hand the keys over to this new guy the trust has bought in. Should be interesting, he speaks very little English, very English name though. Dr Smith's his name apparently!'

Jac laced her fingers through Josephs, 'I love you.' She spoke softly. 'Don't you ever forget that.'

'I love you too, so very much.' Joseph kissed Jac and placed his hand on her bump. 'I love you too, baby girl!'

Grabbing his keys off the counter, Joseph made his way out of the cottage and into his car, cleaning the handle before he did so. His hand was still tingling with adoration from touching Jac's bump as he drove through the main street in Penrith, looking out of the left hand window, he spotted a jewellers shop. Almost instinctively, he pulled up across the street, crossed the road and walked inside. Joseph was never one to act on impulse, but it was almost like he had planned this trip in his unconscious. He knew that he was going to propose on Harry's birthday, in front of his family and their friends, so picking a ring was the next logical step.

'Can I help you?' The shop assistant asked Joseph.

'Yes.' Joseph replied. 'I want to propose for my girlfriend. I need a ring, I guess!'

'Okay!' The girl smiled. 'She's one lucky lady!'

Joseph smiled bashfully. 'Thank you. She's not the sort of person who would usually want to get married though. She knows who she is and is very independent.' Joseph questioned his motives for wanting to marry Jac, but came to the same conclusion as he did in the hospital waiting room. She wanted to get married, and so did he. 'I want to get her the nicest ring I can, that she deserves.'

'Sure thing, Gold? Silver? Platinum?'

'She doesn't like silver jewellery, never has… Platinum I think.' Joseph never did have an eye for fashion, he was meticulous, yes. But not when it comes to ring shopping.

'Okay, mate!' The shop assistant walked over to a cabinet at the rear of the shop and gestured for Joseph to follow. 'This is where we keep our platinum engagement rings, I'm sure you'll find something there your girlfriend will like! Let me know when you've made your mind up or need any help!'

Left on his own and staring at all the platinum bands and diamonds, Joseph's mind drifted to thoughts of getting married. He had always seen marriage as sacrosanct. He'd never seen himself as the sort of person who would marry twice. Marrying Faye was a huge mistake, he'd remained faithful and true to her when all the while she was seeing Linden. Jac had always been the woman Joseph wanted to be with, even when she hurt him. The darkness in Josephs past still haunted him to this very day. He'd never settled things with his father. He still felt responsible for his brother's death and the relationship between him and his mother and sister was not as strong as it used to be.

'You alright, mate?' The shop assistant seemed worried by Joseph's lack of movement.

Brought out of his internal battle, Joseph replied with a simple 'Yes' and carried on looking at the rings. His mind once again wandered. He thought about all the pain and hurt, but then he thought about where he was now, how happy Jac made him, his son and the plans he had for their future, his little girl who would soon be welcomed into the world. His gorgeous smile soon reflected back at him through the glass and he knew what sort of ring he wanted to get Jac. 'Excuse me?' Joseph called to regain the assistants attention.

'Can I help you?' The girl asked sweetly.

'Do you have anything older, something with a bit of history behind it?' Joseph knew that Jac didn't go for the whole shiny 'bling' scene. She had more class than that.

A smile appeared on the shop assistants face. 'I know just the thing!' She bent down behind the counter and rummaged through the back of a small cupboard. Pulling out a small, dusty box she said 'I've never met your girl, but from the sounds of it, I think she'll like this.'

Joseph took the box from the girls eager hands, the thick layer of dust didn't even bother him, he opened the box, knowing that this would be the one for Jac. A tear formed in the assistants eye as Joseph's grew, taking in the ring that was in his hands. 'It's perfect!' He beamed.

The ring was small and unassuming, yet somehow seemed huge, full of history and beauty. A band of bronzed gold metal was encrusted with glistening diamonds and scarlet rubies. Forming delicate flowers over the band and each one glimmered, just as Jac's eyes each time she looked into his. Remembering a conversation they had had one night after one to many glasses of wine, Joseph put the ring onto his little finger, as they had discovered that Jac's ring finger was the same size. To his relief the ring was the right size.

'I'll take it!' Joseph exclaimed.

'I hope everything goes well for you both.' The girl smiled as she handed Joseph his receipt and he shook her hand warmly.

'Thank you so much!' Joseph beamed one again as he made his way back to his car. The drive to the surgery was a short one, but so many thoughts ran though his mind. He'd have to ring Sacha or Michael and let them know what he was planning, he'd need their help. Reaching for his phone as he pulled into the doctors surgery car park he realised that he had neither Sacha or Michael's numbers. So instead he called the hospital switchboard and transferred though to AAU, hoping that one of them was working today.

'AAU' An unfamiliar voice answered.

'Umm, hello. Is Mr Levy or Mr Spence there please?'

'Sacha's here yes, I'll hand you over.'

'Thank you.' Joseph wondered who was working on AAU now-a-days, he certainly did not recognise who had answered the ward phone.

'Hello!' Sacha's bubbly voice automatically lifted Joseph's spirits even higher than they already were.

'Sacha, hi! It's Joseph Byrne.'

'Joseph!' Sacha exclaimed. 'Joseph, how are you! We haven't spoken in so long!'

'I know, it's been hectic. How are you all?'

'We're all great, thanks. How are you, and Jac of course, not forgetting little Harry.'

'Well…' Joseph stopped, he was going to tell him about the pregnancy, but he thought better of it, he was sure that Jac would want to be the one to share that news. 'We're all great, Sacha, thank you! I've actually called to ask for yours and Michaels help. You see, I want to propose to Jac.'

A slight pause was followed by masses of exclamations and an exuberant 'I can't believe it!' Sacha finally took a breath. 'I am so happy for you, Joseph! Well done!'

'I got the ring today, I want to do it at a party we're planning, you see. We're coming back to Holby.'

'Really!'

Joseph could hear tears in Sacha's voice. 'Yes, yes we are. So I need your help in getting it ready. I have booked the function room of the hotel just outside Holby and a room for Jac, Harry and I, but I need you to get Michael, my Mother, Sister and everyone at Holby there for Saturday night. Can you do that for me?'

'Of course I can, Joseph! You can count on me, I promise!' Sacha couldn't quite believe what was going on! He was so happy and couldn't wait to tell Michael and get everything organised for his friends.

Joseph could hear some erratic yelling from the voice who had answered the phone. '_Yes, okay Eddi!'_ Sacha called out. 'I'll let you go, Sacha. Thanks for this.

'No problem, partner!'

Joseph hung up and collected the rest of their stuff from the surgery, which wasn't much. On her days off, Jac must have been coming in and tidying the place up. Switching off the lights off on his way out triggered a pang of sadness within Joseph but also a release of excitement as he knew that this would make Jac and his family happy.

**Okay, that's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review!**

**I love you all!**


	10. Life's A Journey

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for still reading my stories! I've got my inspiration back for this story so hopefully I'll be updating more in due course! As always reviews keep me writing, so you know what to do ;)**

Chapter 10 – Life's A Journey (Joseph's POV)

_I can't believe how fast everything has gone these past ten months, I gave up my dream job on Darwin, moved halfway across the country, found out my girlfriends pregnant, decided to propose and now I'm moving back to where I belong. _

Joseph looked over at Jac as she was sleeping softly in the passenger seat next to him, one hand resting on her bump and the other simply hanging off the seat from where she had laid it on his knee. She looked like beauty personified, her long auburn hair glistened in the sun as it beamed through the car window. Joseph looked in his rear view mirror at his son, who was too asleep, his head tilted to rest on his car seat, and making the cutest snoring noise ever. Jac said that Joseph made the same noise in his sleep; something that he has always denied but secretly knew was true.

_Tomorrow's going to be amazing. My boy's second birthday, moving house and then I'm going to propose to the woman who I have loved since the moment I saw her for the first time, the woman who makes me feel so many emotions, bad and good so that I cannot tell the difference anymore. She has helped me and saved me and makes me feel human when nothing in his life feels remotely like living. Jac had always known what to say to get me to react, positively or negatively, like when I thought she was pregnant, the lockdown, my father, saving me after I overdosed, kissing me and hugging me she always knows from that very first conversation to this very moment. She knows me._

Penrith to Holby wasn't a short journey; it took three hours on a good day, five if the traffic was bad. Joseph found some solace in the traffic jams, he had time to go over his plans for the proposal, he put his hand in the driver side pocket to make sure Jac's ring was still there, because of her baby bump, she couldn't get behind the wheel of Josephs car or ride her motorbike so he was sure she wouldn't go near his hiding spot. Hopefully the removal men had taken care of Jac's bike during transit; even though all the pain it caused her after her accident she still loved her bike. Joseph enjoyed the time he had to himself with his family. In the hustle and bustle of Holby he knew that this precious time would be few and far between so he would have to make the most of the time they had together. Joseph was counting the white lines as he drove past, thirty three, thirty four, thirty five.

_Just count the lines, don't miss one, thirty-six, thirty-seven. _Joseph's trance like state was disrupted by Jac stirring and telling him to _calm down, Joe. Everything's fine.___

The anxiety melted away from Joseph as Jac showed him a beautiful, sleepy smile. As Jac drifted back off to sleep, Joseph looked ahead to the slip road which would lead him and his family back to Holby. The traffic had cleared and the sun was just setting behind Holby's skyline as Jac and Joseph's home came into view. Harry's sudden squeal woke Jac up and as Joseph turned around to see what was wrong, Harry gave his father the biggest smile, and held up his hand which Jac grabbed a hold of, now it was Joseph's time to smile. He smiled in love and admiration for his family, in anticipation and excitement for his plans to propose and mostly, he smiled for their future.

**That's all for tonight, I know it's a short chapter, but I think this one needed to be! So you know what to do! And the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Hollie xxx**


End file.
